


Soft grey eyes and an easy smile.

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: Soft grey eyes and an easy smile are always there.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Sera, Female Inquisitor/Sera
Kudos: 4





	Soft grey eyes and an easy smile.

Week 1 Prompt 1. Your OC finally realises they are in love.

It’s kinda funny how fear works.

What scares you.

Death doesn’t scare me, nor does killing or pain.

In a fight I am fearless, I know you think I’m a liar for saying that but it is true. In a fight I know I will either win or die, either way not a lot to be scared of.

Maybe it’s just me I don’t know.

But now? Standing here with the sounds of the pub echoing below me.

I’m bloody terrified.

What if she?

What if she says no?

I don’t know how it happened, or why.

We met in a dark alley stinking of blood and dead men.

Those grey eyes and easy smile.

A twisting hook in my belly.

A heart tightly caged.

A thousand fights, a thousand miles together, little talks and little jokes.

Always coming back to soft grey eyes and an easy smile.

Haven falls and through the despair and storms, She was there.

Always she was there.

With soft grey eyes and an easy smile.

That feeling of a hook behind my belly never far behind.

And the cage.

Then came Adamant.

That boiling bloody hell in the concrete grave on the edge of the abyss.

The rotting green of the fade and the loss of a friend.

What I saw and heard, too many killed trying to save their people.

The dark power of love unleashed.

The love that can build nations and families.

The love that can conquer and sustain.

The love that drives us all forward against the dark and the world.

The love that brought me to her door.

On one side soft grey eyes and an easy smile.

On the other a hook and a cage.

People talk of bravery and great deeds. Warfare and warriors being brave.

Yes there is bravery in the greatness.

But my greatest bravery is when I extend my hand and open the door.

To soft grey eyes and an easy smile.

Leaving behind a hook and a broken cage.

Okay folks I hope you enjoyed, as always please leave feedback and comments below.


End file.
